Cuando tú te fuiste
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: Porque cuando tú te fuiste, miles de preguntas surgieron en mi mente y todas aquellas cosas que no te pude decir nunca... de alguna forma te he vuelto a encontrar


**Hola a todos otra vez, primero que nada gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este pequeño escrito (que apenas ahora tuve el coraje para publicar)que es parte de un nuevo fanfic que estoy preparando y espero lean muy pronto, y pues pueden tomar esto como una pequeña secuela, si ya sé que me dirán "porque publicas una secuela de un fic que ni siquiera has publicado" si ya lo se pero confíen en mi, es para que se den una pequeña idea de lo que es la historia y se encaminen mas en ella, en cuanto al otro fic que publico en colaboración que con mi amiga, lo vamos a continuar lo prometemos en cuanto ajustemos algunos detalles que quedaron demasiado OC.**

**En fin, este lo hice yo solita, a ver que les parece…**

**Durarara no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Ryogo Narita y no escribo por fines de lucro sino por mero amor al arte.**

_**Letra cursiva: narración en primera persona (en este caso Kasuka)**_

* * *

Letra normal: la narración en tercera persona de los hechos que se dan más adelante

_**Querido hermano:**_

_**Es increíble cómo los años han pasado, nuestra ciudad no ha cambiado demasiado, supongo que el cambio más notable y más relevante es algo tan simple como lo eres tú, y es que "tú no estabas", ni tu ni aquel informante peligroso peleando de forma brutal por todo Ikebukuro, la ciudad quedaba hecho un caos inminente.**_

-Si, definitivamente las cosas han sido mas tranquilas sin esos dos… -decían un par de hombres cruzando la calle

Kasuka tan solo desvió la mirada manteniendo su rostro estoico ante esos y muchos mas comentarios referentes que había escuchado desde hace algunos meses, en una inercia cerro los puños con toda la fuerza que estos le daban mientras esa extraño sensación se volvía a cruzar por su pecho.

-Que saben esas personas…-susurro para si mismo intentando relajar su cuerpo nuevamente.

Un leve escalofrió recorría su espalda al recordar a esa persona que habida perdido, decidió seguir su camino como era lo planeado e ignorar a todas esas personas y sus comentarios nada alentadores.

_**Ellos no habían perdido a su hermano…**_

_**Era lo que me repetía a diario para poder continuar con mi vida, después de todo nunca nadie supo que ambos éramos hermanos y cuanto nos preocupábamos por el otro, pero yo nunca lo mostraba, aun así siempre sentía tu presencia a mi lado porque sabia que si de alguna forma corría peligro, tu siempre estarías allí protegiéndome.**_

_**Pero ahora te has ido…**_

_**Cuando tu te fuiste, una extraña cantidad de sentimientos y sensaciones cruzaron mi pecho con una intensidad indescriptible, era una pesadez desconocida y una tristeza que no habida sentido desde hace mucho inundo mis sentidos, sentí mi cuerpo temblar y mis piernas fallar, cuando me di cuenta, ya me habida derrumbado en el piso y las lagrimas que nunca salieron de mis ojos, ahora lo hacían sin piedad alguna.**_

…

_**Cuando tu te fuiste, no fui el primero en enterarme, me enteré dos días después de aquel suceso, cuando Shinra me llamó y entre sollozos y golpes en el fondo me decía que Celty y tu habían desaparecido; jamás lo había escuchado tan triste, su voz detonaba tristeza e ira, estoy seguro de que pensó lo peor de ti y de Celty, pero pronto nos enteramos que no solo fueron ustedes dos, fueron muchas otras personas, personas "especiales" incluido aquel informante de Shinjuku que todos preferían dar mas por muerto que por desaparecido, una cruel paradoja.**_

…

_**Cuando tú te fuiste, miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente**_

_**¿Dónde estas?**_

_**¿Qué ha pasado?**_

_**¿Por qué fui el ultimo en saberlo?**_

_**¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono?**_

_**¿Estas vivo o muerto?**_

_**Necesitaba respuesta para todas esas preguntas, sin embargo…**_

_**Solo sabía que todas aquellas estaban relacionadas con un nombre**_

_**Yadojiri Jinnai**_

…

_**Cuando tú te fuiste, pasaron días, semanas, sin saber de ti.**_

_**Una parte de mi me decía que te diera ya por muerto pero la otra se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, a creerlo; fue entonces cuando pasó… recibí un mensaje de texto en mi celular, era de un numero desconocido y no dude en abrirlo, por un momento creí que podría ser la respuesta a todas mis preguntas, un mensaje cortó y simple**_

_**Kasuka, estoy bien**_

_**Por favor no me busques…**_

_**Esas simples líneas me bastaron para caer en la confusión absoluta, necesitaba una explicación, entonces estabas vivo pero no querías ser encontrado?**_

_**Releí el mensaje una y otra vez hasta que sus palabras se grabaron en mi mente, nuevas preguntas atravesaron mi mente como un relámpago.**_

…

_**Cuando tu te fuiste, no me resigne a no verte de nuevo, desobedeciendo tu demanda, contrate los mejores investigadores privados, recorrí toda la ciudad, el país entero; utilice mis influencias para buscarte por el resto del mundo, esparcí todas tus características por la televisión, la radios, las revistas, los periódicos, lo hice todo y aun así fue imposible dar contigo, era como si hubieses desaparecido de la faz de la tierra; posiblemente hayas cambiado tu apariencia por una menos "llamativa" y te hayas decidido mezclar con la gente en algún lugar del mundo o tal vez no quieres ser encontrado porque una banda de psicópatas te esté persiguiendo y no quisieras ponerme en riesgo**_

_**Siempre te preocupaste por mí…**_

…

_**Cuando te fuiste, casi pierdo la cordura, creía verte por todas partes, cada rubio o cada camarero podía tratarse de ti, no podía evitarlo. Ruri se preocupaba mucho por mi, no me gustaba causarle tristeza por el simple hecho de verme, supongo que es mejor cunado me quedo callado y no hago ninguna expresión facial, pero en verdad te extrañaba y aun ahora te sigo extrañando.**_

…

_**Cuando te fuiste, no pude soportarlo mas, en una entrevista para anunciar mi nueva película, le arrebate el micrófono al reportero que me entrevistaba y por primera vez, alzando la voz, intente quitarme la mascara de estoicismo, ante todos los medios, ante todos los canales por televisión nacional.**_

-¡espere! Yuuhei-san, deténgase! –decía un reportero forcejeando con el actor quien le había arrebatado sorpresivamente el micrófono

-tengo algo que decir –dijo el joven sin mostrar emoción aparente

Kasuka se aclaró la garganta levemente, esta vez no era un papel en el que debía actuar, se trataba de su hermano, pero aun ahora le era difícil expresarse.

-Nii-san, si estás viendo esto, por favor regresa… al menos llámame, solo quiero saber que te ha pasado, como estas, por favor… te lo pido desde el alma – concluyo Kauska para regresar de nuevo a su expresión estoica

Los periodistas, sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos, esta era la primera vez que Hanejima Yuuhei-san decía algo que detonaba en cierta forma alguna emoción, se tratada de desesperación, tristeza, emociones que nunca creyeron escuchar del actor sin que este estuviese actuando algún personaje.

Kasuka, antes de ser asaltado por más preguntas por parte de los atónitos reporteros, salió de entre la multitud que lo rodeaba hasta su convertible, donde no tardo en ser perseguido por la multitud de cámaras y flases

-el hermano de Hanejima Yuuhei-san está desaparecido –decía una reportera frente a una cámara.

…

_**Cuando tu te fuiste, paso el tiempo, meses después Ruri y yo decidimos alejarnos de los reflectores de la farándula, simplemente nos alejamos del bullicio de la ciudad, entonces decidí proponerle matrimonio a Ruri, así que decidí hablar con mamá y papá sobre mi compromiso, si querer surgiste en nuestra conversación… sabes que mamá y papá te echan de menos, sobre todo mamá, cada vez que te mencionamos comienza a llorar.**_

Kasuka se encontraba entre una de las muy frecuentes discusiones de sus padres, su misma expresión indiferente plasmada en su rostro mientras bebía un sorbo de leche.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA!, TU FUISTE EL PRIMERO EN INFUNDARLE ESAS IDEAS ABSURDAS DE QUE NO ERA UN NIÑO NORMAL, QUE ERA…era…un monstruo –dijo la señora Heiwajima a su esposo diciendo lo ultimo con voz quebrada, recordando a su hijo desaparecido

-Mi culpa, tu sabes que también amaba a nuestro hijo y siempre quise lo mejor para el, nunca dije ninguna de esas cosas con esa intención, pero me frustraba lo de su enfermedad y…

-¡MI HIJO NO ESTA ENFERMO!... nunca lo estuvo, él era un chico bueno y sano, solo tenia capacidades diferentes, pero no era ningún monstruo y tampoco estaba enfermo…

Ambos comenzaron a discutir ante la mirada fría y distante de Kasuka, hasta que Namiko sin resistirlo mas, se echo a llorar mientras que Kichirou solo se cubría el rostro con las manos

-Mi pequeño Shizuo…mi hijo –susurro Namiko entre sollozos

_**Nunca vi a mamá y a papá tan tristes antes, para mamá no importaba que tan grandes fuéramos, siempre seriamos sus pequeños, sus sentimientos siempre fueron muy explosivos, algo en lo que ambos se parecen bastante; por otro lado, papá siempre quiso hacernos fuertes de carácter y espíritu, supongo que ambos no pudimos llenar sus expectativas de la manera que quería, pero que mas da, al final cada quien tomo su camino y sus decisiones, que nos separaron y nos llevaron por rumbos muy distintos.**_

…

_**Cuando te fuiste, paso el tiempo lentamente y aun no había rastro de ti…**_

_**Pronto llego el día de mi boda, sé que debí de hacerme sentido la persona más dichosa ese día, aunque no lo demostrase con expresiones, pero en mi interior aun se encontraba ese hoyo profundo que sentía que no podía negar, como si una parte de mi faltara pero aun intentaba ocultarlo aunque eso me matara por dentro…**_

Kasuka marcaba en su teléfono el número desconocido, número del que había llegado su primer mensaje, _**lo único que demostraba que seguías con vida**_

-lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó, no existe…

Kasuka finalmente rendido, dejo de marcar aquel número, esa era la vigésima vez que lo intentaba tan solo siendo respondido por la voz grabada que le decía que ese teléfono ni siquiera existía. Kasuka completamente irritado aventó su teléfono hasta que este aterrizo en la esquina de la enorme habitación, el joven volvió a mirarse al espejo de reojo, acomodando el elegante y costoso traje que vestiría para su boda, acaricio la tela de sus pantalones, acomodo el saco y sacudió un imaginario rastro de polvo por ultima vez, simplemente se encontraba radiante, por fuera…

Kasuka se quedó contemplando su reflejo por algunos minutos, reviso su reloj y vio que ya casi era hora de ir a la iglesia, luego de juntar el coraje necesario para salir hacia la calle, se dispuso a salir de su habitación

-Es hora, no puedo dejar que esto arruine mi boda… -susurro con audible carencia de emociones

Antes de cruzar el umbral, un nuevo sonido comenzó a resonar por la gran habitación, haciendo eco, era el sonido de un mensaje nuevo en su teléfono.

Kasuka dudo unos segundos, sin darse cuenta, caminaba hacia el pequeño aparato que no dejaba de sonar, lo levanto con tal delicadeza que pareciese que tomaba una figurilla de cristal, lentamente sus dedos viajaron hacia el botón de "abrir mensaje"

_**Cuando recibí ese segundo mensaje, mi corazón sintió un vuelco otra vez. Cuando mire la pantalla de mi celular, note que era de un numero privado, por un momento creí que podría ser de alguno de mis antiguos managers, entonces lo abrí… **_

_**Felicidades por este día**_

_**No dejes que nada triste te lo arruine,**_

_**Siempre estaré contigo, en donde sea…**_

Kasuka abrió los ojos de forma casi inconmensurable mientras el pequeño celular temblaba entre la mano que lo sujetaba; el joven leyó las mismas líneas una y otra vez, dando incontables vueltas alrededor de la habitación sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del celular, finalmente paro en seco justo en frente del espejo en que se había contemplado minutos antes, volviéndose a mirar por breves minutos.

-Siempre ehh… -susurro suavemente a reflejo en el espejo

Kasuka con una mirada gélida, lanzo el celular hacia el espejo, rompiéndolo y causando un estruendoso ruido como consecuencia, un ruido que resonó por toda la habitación.

-siempre… a mi lado…

_**En mi interior nuevamente algo se rompía, tú habías prometido estar conmigo siempre, desde que éramos niños siempre me lo repetías cuando estaba triste por alguna cosa. Siempre me imagine que en mi boda tú estarías a mi lado, apoyándome y dando fuerza, pero ese tan importante, me hiciste falta tú.**_

_**Mientras esperaba a mi prometida en el altar, podía notar con claridad el espacio vacío entre mi padre y mi madre, quien no dejaba de llorar.**_

…

_**Cuando te fuiste, los años transcurrieron, yo cambie bastante, aun me esfuerzo por mostrar mis sentimientos ante los demás, pero aún no lo puedo lograr del todo, mientras ese vacío me consumía por dentro, sufriendo silenciosamente.**_

Era un día lluvioso y frio en Ikebukuro, un día deprimente para cualquier persona en la ciudad, cualquiera excepto Kasuka, quien caminaba por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad, el joven paseaba su mirada ansiosa y pérdida por los condominios y edificios abandonados como el Russian Sushi, aquel restaurante conocido por las personas extrañas que se reunían allí, Kasuka recordó con nostalgia aquella breve publicidad que filmo para el restaurante para que Celty no fuese filmada por las cámaras, echaba de manos los gritos de ese enorme hombre que asustaba a los demás al anunciar el restaurante, ahora cerrado… mismo hombre que desapareció junto con su hermano y el resto de personas aún no identificadas.

Kasuka alzo la mirada al firmamento, contemplando las nubes que amenazaban con una lluvia torrencial, su mirada vago en los edificios hasta toparse con una muy familiar mirada.

_**Un día decidí salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, tú sabes que me encantan los días lluviosos y nublados, cuando éramos niños, ambos nos quedábamos contemplando las nubes hasta que mamá nos llamaba a cenar… esos eran días tan felices para nosotros, no había angustia e inquietud, solo nosotros dos en nuestro mundo de juegos y aventuras imaginarias. Ahora que recuerdo esos son los momentos en los que te recuerdo más feliz y sonriente, nuestra casa era nuestro refugio de los prejuicios de las personas, nuestro patio era nuestro campo de batalla, las cobijas y sabanas en el sofá eran nuestro fuerte y los abrazos cariñosos de mamá eran nuestro único trofeo.**_

_**Aunque no estuvieras conmigo, podía recordar perfectamente cada momento a tu lado, los momentos que aun atesoro como lo más valioso, los recuerdos junto a ti hasta que nos separamos.**_

_**Cuando deje de vagar en mis recuerdos, fue cuando te vi…**_

_**Estoy seguro de que eras tú, cuando te vi te veías tan joven… como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado por tu ser, ya no vestías el atuendo de camarero que alguna vez te di, te recuerdo perfectamente vestido de negro, cuando te vi, tu semblante era tan tranquilo, como si todas las penas y pesares del pasado se hubiesen esfumado, inclusive juraría haberte visto sonriendo, como una de aquellas sonrisas puras y sinceras que me dedicabas a mi cuando jugábamos o cuando mamá nos abrazaba y nos cantaba antes de dormir, recuerdas…**_

Kasuka, contemplo sorprendido la silueta del joven rubio desaparecido, el que era su hermano

Shizuo Heiwajima…

Kasuka, aun sorprendido, tallo sus ojos como si intentara comprobar si aquello no era su imaginación, pero la figura del rubio había desaparecido, como si este se hubiera esfumado con el viento.

_**Aunque desapareciste después de cruzar nuestras miradas, mi corazón sintió una extraña y desconocida paz, una tranquilidad que no podía describir pero a la vez una gran melancolía, porque una parte de mí ya lo sabía pero de nuevo, el otro lado interfería negándose.**_

_**Ese era un adiós…**_

Kasuka suspiro profundamente, mientras las lágrimas no derramadas, salían de sus ojos nuevamente sin detenerse, lo había visto una última vez, sabía que ahora solo podría verlo y recordarlo en sus memorias felices, no en las tristes y llenas de angustia

-Nii-san, te quiero…

_**Nunca te lo había mencionado, ni una sola vez aunque tú me lo hubieses mencionado miles de veces en nuestra infancia y más aún, me lo demostrabas con hechos protegiéndome siempre cuando llegamos a la madurez.**_

…

_**Cuando te fuiste, mi corazón se encontró en paz desde nuestro último encuentro, porque sé que estuviste ahí, lo seguiría jurando firmemente hasta el final de mis días.**_

_**Nunca te conté lo que ocurrió después, Ruri quedó embarazada, nuestro nació sano y fuerte, pero…**_

-Felicitaciones Hanejima-san, es un barón sano y de buen peso –decía una enfermera depositando el pequeño bultito en los brazos de Kasuka.

Kasuka se quedó helado con lo que vio, sus orbes castaños parecían escanear al pequeño de arriba abajo, mientas que el recién nacido hacia pequeños pucheros hacia su padre.

-Nii-san…

La sala se llenó de silencio, el doctor notablemente confundido se rascaba la nuca intentando buscar alguna buena explicación para que un padre le llamara a su hijo recién nacido "Nii-san".

Ruri, quien aún se encontraba en la cama del hospital, comprendía con exactitud la situación mientras que un torbellino de recuerdos de aquel accidente de hace años cruzaban por su mente, recordando las últimas palabras que cruzó con el hermano mayor de su esposo, una expresión de tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro al recordarlo hasta volver a recobrar la compostura.

-Shizuo! -pronuncio débilmente ganándose la atención de todos los presentes en la sala de hospital, en especial la de su marido

-Shizuo… me parece un nombre precioso, me gustaría que ese fuera el nombre de nuestro hijo –dijo Ruri mirando a Kasuka con un brillo particular en los ojos

Kasuka solo esbozo una pequeña y sincera sonrisa hacia Ruri

-ese nombre es… perfecto

_**Mi hijo era idéntico a ti, pero había heredado los ojos de Ruri, decidimos llamarlo igual a ti, fue idea de Ruri; cada día que pasaba su lado, era como estar contigo, el doctor decía que sus habilidades son fuera de lo normal, pero en realidad ninguna cosa es normal en nuestras vidas y yo prometí amarlo y protegerlo siempre, como tu alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo.**_

_**Debo decir, que en verdad soy muy débil ante él, consiento cada uno de sus caprichos porque me encanta verle sonreír… en verdad me recuerda tanto a ti, no puedo evitarlo, lo quiero y me fascina verlo feliz**_

-No se da cuenta Yuuhei-san, este podría ser su gran retorno a los escenarios, a la fama y la fortuna, ¿No querría pensarlo? –dijo el ex manager a ex actor

-papi, ya me quiero ir! Vámonos papi! –decía un pequeño castaño de escasos 5 años aferrado a la manga del abrigo de Kasuka

Kasuka de inmediato cargo a su pequeño hijo en brazos, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse el hombre casi por inercia le impidió la salida.

-Por favor Yuuhei-san, piénselo al menos –dijo en tono desesperado

-No tengo nada que pensar… mi nombre es Heiwajima Kasuka y él es mi hijo Shizuo, lo llame a si en honor a mi hermano mayor que desapareció hace años, al cual nunca pude ver por mis compromisos y fama inútiles, por eso ahora no pienso desperdiciar los momentos con mi hijo –dijo Kasuka en tono seco dirigiéndose a la salida con el niño en brazos

-Usted consiente demasiado a ese niño –dijo el hombre mirando con un gran desagrado al menor

El pequeño Shizuo inflo las mejillas de disgusto y cerro sus pequeñas palmas, ante los ojos de cualquiera era un acto adorable por mas enfadado que este estuviera, mientras que Kasuka le dirigió una mirada fría y directa al nervioso hombre

-Yo haré lo que sea porque mi hijo sea feliz… -contesto Kasuka fríamente, para después abandonar el lugar mientras el pequeño castaño en sus brazos le enseñaba la lengua, siendo su forma de decirle al hombre que el desagrado era mutuo.

_**Tu siempre estuviste ahí para protegerme, me sentía frustrado porque yo no podía protegerte a ti, pero ahora por primera vez me siento capaz de hacerlo, de protegerte de todo aquello que te lastime y hacerte sonreír tantas veces como sea posible,**_ _**siempre soñé con volverte a encontrarte y decirte cuanto te quería y te extrañaba, a través de mi hijo, quizás pueda hacerlo si es que recibes el mensaje de alguna forma, donde sea que estés… espero que tú seas feliz **_

_**Hasta siempre**_

_**Tu hermano Kasuka**_

-papá…

-mmmm, que ocurre Shizuo

-nada, solo que te quiero mucho, a ti y a mamá

-también yo te amo Shizuo, siempre estaré a tu lado…

* * *

**Y qué tal? Fue horrible o bueno, espero me entiendan porque soy novata todavía y en realidad a mí me gusto, y las preguntas:**

**¿Qué pasó con Shizuo? ¿Qué paso con Celty y los demás? ¿Izaya habrá tenido algo que ver? ¿Qué relación tiene esto con Jinnai? ¿A caso Ruri sabe algo? ¿Podré tener un auto algún día? (?) Ok esa no, si quieren saber que ocurrió en esta historia retorcida, esperen mi siguiente fic para el 2013, ya estamos cerca y no dejen de leer mi otro fic "Siempre tú". Dejen su comentario, me encantaría saber que les pareció, les gusto o de plano lo odiaron, pueden decírmelo por favor? Cualquier crítica constructiva será muy bien recibida.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar un review.**


End file.
